Tragic Love and Destiny
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -/Canon/monolog/


**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's

**Tragic Love and Destiny **© Abendstern Scheint

**Pairing : **InuKikyo

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Warning :** Canon, monolog, typo(s), misstypo(s), EYD berantakan, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read. But, what ever you want to do. I don't care about it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Tragic Love and Destiny~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau berbeda dari yang lain_

Karena dalam dirimu mengalir gen siluman dan manusia. Kau membenci dirimu yang hanyalah setengah siluman itu. Tak seperti _Aniki_-mu yang seutuhnya seorang siluman. Sejak kecil tak ada orang yang mau berteman denganmu. Tak mau bermain bersamamu.

Engkau bertanya-tanya. Mengapa engkau harus lahir dari bangsa manusia dan siluman? Mengapa tak dari siluman saja? Pertanyaan itu membuat engkau pernah membenci ibumu yang seorang manusia dan mengalirkan gen-nya padamu. Namun, dalam hati kecilmu mengatakan kau tak bisa membencinya. Hanya ibumulah yang selalu menemani dirimu ketika kecil. Hanya dialah yang sangat menyayangimu. Engkau hanya membenci dirimu sendiri. Ya, seperti itu.

_Kau berobsesi untuk menjadi siluman seutuhnya_

Dirimu ingin menghilangkan sisi manusia yang mengalir dalam darahmu. Kau merasa muak dengan siluman-siluman dan orang-orang-orang yang mencemooh dirimu. Benci dengan siluman-siluman yang selalu meremehkan dirimu. Kau ingin kuat. Ingin membuktikan bahwa engkau tidaklah mudah untuk dikalahkan. Kau ingin menjadi siluman seutuhnya.

_Kau menemukannya_

_Cara untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu, impianmu_

Kau tak sengaja mencuri dengar tentang para siluman yang mengincar sebuah kristal kecil dari seorang _miko_. Kau mulanya tak tertarik hingga kau mengetahui benda itu dapat memperkuat seorang siluman dan mengubah _han'you_ seperti dirimu menjadi siluman seutuhnya.

Kau berusaha mengambil bola empat arwah itu—_shikon no tama_—dari _miko_ berambut hitam panjang menjuntai hingga bawah pinggulnya. Sayang, kau malah terjebak oleh anak panahnya yang membuat engkau tertusuk lengan baju dan kain kakimu di sebuah pohon. Ia mengarahkan sebuah anak panah disaat-saat kau tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman panah yang menempel di bajumu. Ia bermaksud untuk melenyapkanmu, mengakhiri hidupmu. Namun, ia tak segera melesatkan anak panah itu padamu. Ia menahan anak panahnya yang sudah tertuju lurus pada jantungmu. Ia menatap lekat dirimu. Sebuah keraguan terbesit dalam benaknya. Ia ragu untuk membunuhmu.

Ragu karena engkau dan dia memiliki kesamaan. Dia yang seorang manusia tapi kesehariannya seperti bukanlah manusia. Ia _miko _yang tak merasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia harus melindungi _shikon no tama _setiap harinya. Ketika ia melihat dirimu, ia tahu kau bukanlah siluman seutuhnya. Ia mengerti.

Busur yang telah menegang dengan anak panah yang telah ia tarik mulai ia renggangkan. Ia menaruh kembali anak panah tersebut pada kantung panah yang ada di punggungnya. Ia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkanmu yang masih menempel di dahan pohon.

_Kau sering berjumpa dengan _miko _itu_

_Duduk bercengkrama di bawah langit biru_

_Kau mulai terbuka pada dirinya_

Dia dan dirimu sering berjumpa dan melenyapkan siluman-siluman yang ingin merebut _shikon no tama_. Kau pernah duduk bersama dengannya di bawah langit biru dan rerumputan hijau yang membentang luas. Sedikit demi sedikit pembicaraan mengalir. Kau mulai berbicara banyak. Tak terkecuali tentang keinginanmu menjadi siluman seutuhnya.

Hari demi hari kau dan dia sering membasmi siluman bersama. Jarak di antara kalian semakin dekat. Dalam hatimu merasakan sebuah percikan-percikan _chemistry_ saat berada di dekatnya, saat mengingat dirinya. Kau tak bisa mendefinisikan apa perasaan itu. Kau tak tahu hei Inuyasha? Perasaanmu terhadap Kikyo telah tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta. Ya, kau mulai menyukainya.

_Sang Miko dapat mengubah dirimu_

_Mengubah menjadi sepenuhnya siluman_

_Atau bahkan—_

—_menjadi manusia seutuhnya_

Dia bisa mengubahmu, Inuyasha. Mengubahmu menjadi siluman seutuhnya. Namun, ia memiliki gagasan lain. Ia ingin menjadikanmu manusia seutuhnya. Karena ia menyadari suatu hal. Ia juga merasakan cinta padamu. Perasaan yang membuat ia terlupa akan seseorang dari masa lalu pernah mengutuk kehidupannya jika merasakan perasaan itu.

Kikyo menjadi rapuh. Namun ia tak menyadari itu—belum.

Suatu hari ia bilang akan memberikanmu sesuatu. Kau juga berkata serupa dengannya. Hingga tiba hari itu, kau memberikan sebuah gincu untuknya. Gincu yang terdapat pada sebuah kerang putih kecil. Ketika dia telah menerima pemberianmu, kau menagih benda apa yang akan dia berikan padamu. Namun, benda yang akan ia beri ia urungkan dan ia simpan—tak diberikan padamu. Dia beralasan tak membawa benda tersebut—sebuah kalung yang telah ia buat khusus untukmu.

_Engkau dan dia berdiri di atas perahu mungil_

_Dia memberitahumu tentang rencananya_

_Kau berpikir keras—menimbang-nimbang jawaban_

_Kau setuju_

_Kau ingin merasakan ketentraman hidup_

_Kau ingin hidup satu atap dengannya_

_Menjalani sebuah kehidupan berbeda_

Setelah menyetujui. Kau dan dia hendak pergi dari danau yang sedari tadi kalian berdua amati lekat pemandangan indah di sana. Kau berdiri. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Kau melangkah maju pertama. Baru saja beberapa langkah kau berjalan, kau mendapati dia yang menubruk punggungmu. Itu karena kakinya tak sengaja tersangkut kayu perahu.

Kau membalikkan badanmu. Menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kau membantunya berdiri kembali. Pandangan dia yang semula tertunduk kini menatap lekat manik giokmu. Kau membalasnya tak kalah intens. Perlahan jarak antara dirimu dan dia menipis.

_Di bawah cahaya jingga  
_

_Di bawah lembayung kemilau mentari  
_

_Manik matamu terpejam juga dengan manik gioknya_

_Bibirmu menyentuh bibir tipismu_

_Kalian saling berpagutan_

_Membagi kehangatan di sela-sela udara dingin yang menusuk pori-pori_

* * *

**...~o-0-0-0-o~...**

* * *

_Takdir tak berpihak padamu_

_Seolah kau dan dia sedang dipermainkan takdir_

_Angan, harapan dan obsesimu memudar_

_Seseorang telah merencanakan sesuatu_

—_merusaknya_

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dari kejadian itu. Hari ini tiba saatnya dia akan mengubahmu. Dia datang pagi-pagi buta karena kau malam itu menemuinya dan mengatakan pagi ini akan menemuinya. Namun salah. Sebenarnya bukan dirimu yang datang saat itu. Itu hanyalah imitasi. Orang itu. Bukan kau. Kau tak tahu menahu soal itu.

Miko itu berhenti di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Dia mencarimu. Namun tak jua menemukanmu. Dia mengambil gincu pemberianmu. Saat jarinya akan mengoleskan ke bibir tipisnya, seseorang datang dari belakang. Dia melukai pundaknya. Ia terjatuh. Tersungkur dengan tangan kanan memegang _shikon no tama_. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Namun terlebih lagi rasa sakit itu menggerogoti hatinya saat ia melihat sosokmu menginjak tangan kanannya dan mengambil _shikon no tama_. Senyuman kemenangan terlukis di wajahmu seolah-olah kau mengejek dia yang sangat rapuh. Kau bilang kepadanya bahwa tujuannya menyetujui perubahan menjadi manusia hanyalah taktik belaka. Kau hanyalah berpura-pura. Setelah menyampaikan itu kau berlari menjauh darinya—meninggalkan dia seorang diri yang dipenuhi luka sakit mendalam.

Tak tahukah kau saat itu hatinya hancur berkeping-keping? Sakit. Sangat. Kepercayaan yang ia bangun untukmu kau hancurkan dengan mudahnya. Tapi ini salah paham. Itu bukan kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Dia salah paham.

Begitu juga denganmu. Saat kau akan menemuinya, kau menjumpai Sang _Miko_. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang serupa denganmu—dengan orang yang berpura-pura menjadi dirimu. Dia menegangkan anak panahnya ke arahmu. Kau... kau pun merasa dikhianati. Emosi membelenggumu.

Esok harinya kau datang ke tempat _shikon no tama_ disimpan. Kau mengambilnya dan sempat tertahan oleh penduduk. Tapi kau terus berlari. Hingga tatapanmu mengarah pada dia yang kau lihat berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Tatapan kalian bertemu satu sama lain. Dengan jelas kalian dapat menemukan ekspresi kebencian di raut wajah masing-masing. Kalian sama-sama merasa dikhianati.

Dengan susah payah busur yang ia pegang mengarah ke arahmu. Ia sesaat ragu namun ia teringat akan kau yang berkhianat. Ia meluncurkan tepat ke jantungmu. Dalam hatinya masih tersisa rasa cinta utukmu. Dia tak tega untuk melenyapkanmu dalam sekejap seperti siluman-siluman lain. Tapi dia hanya menancapkanmu pada sebuah pohon besar di sampingmu. Shikon no tama yang kau pegang menggelinding di permukaan tanah. Kelopak matamu terasa memberat. Kau bisa melihat ia terjatuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Namun seper sekian detik kemudian kau tak sanggup lagi untuk menampakkan kedua bola matamu. Kau tertidur dengan menyimpan rasa benci dan dendam padanya. Tapi aneh, di raut wajahmu tampak ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Sedangkan dia... dia tertatih menghampirimu. Berjalan memegangi pundak dan hati yang terluka. Tetesan-tetesan darah menyertai setiap langkah kakinya. Ia mengambil permata terkutuk itu. Ia akan mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Ia akan menghilangkan _shikon no tama_ beserta dirinya. Dibakar dengan api membara. Permata itu telah tiada dan tak akan ada lagi yang menderita karena bola empat arwah itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang ia alami. Ia tak ingin penderitaan itu terus ada seiring berjalannya waktu.

_Takdir begitu kejam_

_Sangat_

_Walau roda waktu terus berputar_

_Roda reinkarnasi teus berjalan_

_Namun takdir tetap tak berpikak pada kalian_

_Tak akan pernah_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N** :

Maaf kalau cerita ini gak sama persis seperti anime atau manga-nya. Masalahnya aku nonton episode ini udah bertahun-tahun silam. Jadi rada samar-samar gitu. Nah, adakah yang mau me-review atau memberitahu kesalahan-kesalahanku dalam segala hal termasuk isi cerita?

Aku tunggu review kalian~

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

[Finished : 3rd September 2012]

[Published : 4th September 2012]


End file.
